


Between the lines (Yaoi One-Shots)

by Wish069



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Made For Each Other, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wish069/pseuds/Wish069
Summary: This is a a bunch of one shots with OC's I have made. I may add other relationships with each other but for now enjoy.





	Between the lines (Yaoi One-Shots)

Austin had seen Everything the moment Shay had stabbed Charles Dorian... As he had walked away he had heard the voice of his eight year old son. In that moment Shay looked like he had regreted what he had done. But he sighed and kept walking. Austin knew that feeling... 

 

The moment he would kill someone important to Shay or he had taken a Templar life who had a family. Austin was an Assassin and Shay was a Templar mortal enemies but they held a secret they kept from their orders... They were in love. 

 

Austin after Shay was alone had told him to meet him in his room at the inn he was staying at when he had a chance and sat there waiting. He had been storing this idea and plan on back of his mind for some time now for when it just became to much for them... And now looked like that time. 

 

Soon he heard the door knob move and the subject of his thoughts entered the room. An instant smile spread across both of them as they layed eyes on each other. "Wow nice to see you out of those Assassin Rob's for once." 

 

"Shay's Irish accent sounded like music to his ears. He himself used to be from London before he had gone to the Amarican order of Assassin's. He was one of two Shay had not killed sure you could guess why. 

 

Austin stood up and walked over to his lover. "Well with what I have in mind it could he the last time." Shay stared at him confused before Austin suddenly blurted out. "Rub away with me?" Now the Irishman was staring at him like he grew a second head. 

 

"I'm sorry I heard... Run away with me... Did I get that right?" Austin smacked his arm he was sure Shay had hardly felt it. "Stop with that smart mouth in being serious." Shay sighed "Austin we can't just ditch everyone." 

 

Austin deflated a bit... He was so sure Shay would agree to this. "Look I don't mean to bring up old wounds but... Haytham is dead you don't owe anyone anything anymore. You have more then made up for the mistakes of your past..." 

 

There was a frown on the Irishman's face now but he could tell his words had spoken something for he was deep in thought now. Paitently Austin waited. "Okay..." Shay finally spoke up. "Even if we were to... Where would we go?" 

 

"Italy?" Austin suggested "I know it's a place you have always wanted to go." Shay looked to be in thought again before he spoke this time he was certain. "That's good, or. I could show you my Homeland." 

 

Austin's eyes light up like stars. "Oh my goodness that's purfect!" He reached up to kiss his lover on the lips in a passionate kiss. "We're really doing this aren't we?" Shay sounded a little nervous but so Happy at the same time.

 

Austin took a long look at the engagement ring he wore on his finger that he only received last night. "Yeah... We are... And I can't wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this took some time never had I ever done something like this before. So I hope you like this.


End file.
